


New York New York

by feelsforsterek



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; <br/>Stiles and Derek see each other again after Derek has left. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York New York

Derek hadn't been back to Beacon Hills since he left two years ago, so it isn't his fault that he has to look twice to see that the guy he was checking out was in fact, Stiles. 

To be fair, Derek is in New York and Stiles was once still in California. For some reason though, here Derek was, waiting in line to be served at his favourite cafe, where Stiles happens to be as well. 

Stiles still hasn’t noticed Derek yet, and for some strange reason Derek doesn't like it. Yes, he ran away from everything and everyone in Beacon Hills. It wasn't exactly like he had reason to stay, and he never thought he would ever miss that annoying sixteen year old that never seemed to shut up. 

Though here Derek is now, wishing for Stiles to look up from his laptop and notice that Derek is basically in front of him. 

Currently, Stiles is quiet, his forehead creased in concentration as his hands speed over the keyboard of his laptop. His hair, which was still long, stood up in all directions like he had been pulling and tugging at the strands in frustration. His eyes were now framed with thick black glasses, which actually looked good on him. Stiles’ cheekbones and jaw line seemed to stand out a lot more now. Making him look older and more in tune to his body. Like he finally grew into it. If the laptop and the table weren't in the way, Derek was sure that Stiles had grown into his limbs a lot more now as well. 

"Sir?" It was the barrister’s voice that caused Derek to turn his attention away from Stiles. 

Derek clears his throat. “Sorry. Can I have a coffee please, two sugars and no milk.”

The barrister nods and puts Derek’s order into the register. “That will be $3:50.” Derek nods and hands over the money. The barrister takes the five dollar note and gives Derek his change. “Name please?”

"Derek."

"Derek?" 

Derek froze when he heard that all to familiar voice. Finally, finally Stiles had noticed him. “Stiles.” Derek replies before turning to see Stiles, his head poking over his laptop, his brown eyes wide and his heart beat increasing by the second. 

"Hey." Stiles says a bit breathlessly and Derek can’t hold back the small smile that comes on his face, it widens when he sees Stiles’ mouth drop open, his eyes widening even more. 

"Hey. So what are you doing in New York?" Derek asks as he goes over to Stiles’ table and sits himself opposite. 

"College. First year. What about you?"

"I've lived here for the last two years." 

Stiles nods and looks down at his watch. “Erm, I better head back, I've got class.” And if Derek didn't know better, Stiles actually sounded disappointed to be leaving. “Maybe we can catch up some time?” 

"Sure. What days have you got off?"

Derek watches as Stiles quickly packs up, and when Stiles stands Derek can’t help but check him out. He has definitely grew into himself. He’s still wearing his layers, but Derek can tell that Stiles has packed on a little muscle. Not as much as Derek, but enough that Derek knows Stiles should be toned under all those clothes. 

"Weekends and Wednesday." Stiles tells him once he’s done packing his things up and is now standing in front of Derek, bag slung across his shoulder, laptop under his armpit. 

"Saturday, 3 in the afternoon, here?" 

Stiles’ smile is blinding. “Sure. See you Saturday.” Stiles makes his way to the door. “Bye Derek.”

"See you later, Stiles." 

"Derek?"

Derek gets up and heads to the counter to pick up his coffee, a smile on his face as he wills Saturday to hurry up.


End file.
